


Naut What it Seems

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Female Reader, Fluff, Mabel is Mabel, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Weirdmageddon, Smut, Stan's an asshole to the surprise of no one, dipper is anxiety, so is ford, waddles isn't bacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you chose to settle down in Gravity Falls, it seemed life would be smooth sailing from then on. But when you live with the one and only Stanley Pines, the waters are always a little rough. At least Stan is there as your anchor.AFAB adult reader insert. Updates weekly.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Stubble Trouble and Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I have written since I was 15...please forgive me as it has been a while. I just wanted to write trashy self insert shit for myself after binging Gravity Falls not too long ago. And if you enjoy it too, hey that's just a bonus ;) This is being beta-d by @sallystringbass (thank you for putting up with this nonsense, love you fam OTL).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr + twitter @grunklehaven where I also post self insert art. Beware it is an 18+ account.
> 
> Anywwwaayyyysss, thank you for reading, enjoy :)

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!”

A gruff voice roused from your slumber. You let out a soft moan and stretched your arms out. The sunshine peeking in through the blinds made it impossible to see. Grumbling, you pulled the sheets back over your head, not yet ready to face the day.

“Five more minutes,” you whispered. Stan wasn’t having it.

The bed behind you creaked as he sat down beside you, pulling the sheets away so your face was visible.

A large grin crossed his face. “The kids made breakfast,” he said with a hearty chuckle, “and it actually looks edible today.” 

You felt his large hands—oh god his hands were so big—stroke your cheek ever so gently and you couldn’t help leaning into his touch. Times like this made you wish you could freeze time and stay like this forever… lazy in bed, no worries in the world… just you and him. 

It’s perfection.

“Oh, finnnneeeee.” You rose to a sit and whined. “But can we just sit here for a few more minutes?” 

Stan raised his eyebrow, but didn’t object as you wrapped your arms around him. You weren’t quite able to fully reach around him, but that didn't stop you from trying. He reciprocated by drawing you closer, nuzzling his stubbly face against your neck as he kissed you softly, eliciting squealing giggles. 

“Stop it, that tickles!” you squeaked.

“Oh?” Stan smirked. “I’m just gonna keep doing it then!” 

“No, Stan!” You couldn’t hold back the laughter as he assaulted you with kisses. You struggled to push him off, but he wasn’t budging.

“I’m just gonna keep doing this until you get up, sweetcheeks!” And that was no lie.

Tears of mirth pricked the corners of your vision, your body crumpling from his attack.

“OKAY, OKAY, STOPPPP!!” you cried out, unable to catch your breath.

Stan just laughed at you, but he sat back and let you catch your breath, his fingers tangling and weaving through your wavy, pillow-pressed locks. You pulled yourself out of the dishevelled mess of blankets, reaching for your blue housecoat that had been abandoned on the floor beside your shared bed. Stan, still in his heart print boxer shorts, slipped a red housecoat over his white wife beater. You caught him stealing a fond smile as you tied the robe, covering your tank top and pyjama shorts.

“What are you looking at?” Your face flushed red as he moved to envelop you in his arms. His face was out of sight, but you felt a being planted on your forehead. 

“Ain’t it obvious?” he mused, his hands moving to squeeze your waist softly. “You always look so damn adorable with that bedhead of yours.”

You couldn’t stifle a snort of laughter. “Maybe if you let me sleep more, you’d get to witness more of me in my natural state.”

He just chuckled at that and took your hand in his, opening the bedroom door and leading you downstairs to the kitchen.

The smell of freshly made waffles, bacon, and eggs hit your nose; your stomach grumbled in response. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, you saw the twins setting the table and Ford seated with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

“Morning, Grunkle Stan! Morning, y/n!” A chipper Mabel grinned at the two of you. She was still in her frilly pink unicorn pyjamas. Her wavy hair was almost as messy as your own.

Dipper appeared with a plate of hot waffles in hand and set them in the center of the small table. “It’ll just be one more minute—the bacon isn’t quite done yet.”

Mabel leaned over and dropped her voice to a whisper, as if she was about to admit the darkest secret known to man. “Please don’t tell Waddles.”

“This is lovely, you two!” you praised as you took a place at the table across from Ford, who had finally pried his eyes away from the paper. He offered a tired smile. He must have been awake all night again. 

Stan returned to your side, a cup of coffee for each of you in his hands. He took a seat beside you and set a mug with a cute pug on it in front of you. You thanked him and took a sip—he had put in the perfect amount of cream and sugar. Wonderful. 

“So what’s on the agenda for you, Sixer?” Stan asked, pressing his elbow into Ford’s paper. 

His brother shrugged, thankfully refusing to comment. “Mabel asked me to add some upgrades to her grappling hook, but I have to head into town for supplies… and there’s a movie the kids wanted to see, so we’ll probably go to that too.”

You simply sat there, sipping on your coffee, listening to the two converse. You were content with your quiet existence within the Pines family. For a long time, you were a wandering soul—there had never been a place to truly call home, nor a family to call your own. Between your abusive father and moving around the country almost every year or so, you never thought you’d find yourself in a moment like this. By happenstance, you met Stan at the roadside diner where you were working. He’d pop in most evenings, usually for a coffee and sometimes some pancakes. You’d chat about everything and nothing, and it wasn’t long until you realized you were falling head over heels for Mister Mystery. 

That had been a year ago. 

Not long after you two started dating, your father was ready to move again, but you weren’t. You didn’t want to leave behind the family and friends you had made in Gravity Falls, especially Stan. When you told him the news, he wouldn’t accept it. He instead offered a place in the Mystery Shack for you to stay. You could even work for him! You didn’t want to impose, but Stan had insisted... and now here you were, a year later, unofficially married and living out your lives together.

You were terrified when you met the kids for the first time. You didn’t want to weird them out or make them feel awkward, but after a fishing trip together, you all got along swimmingly. Dipper and Mabel were sweet kids—they reminded you of yourself in a lot of ways—so you hoped if anything, you could just be there for them if they ever needed you.

Mabel’s call broke you out of your reverie. “Who wants some waffles?” 

The chorus of ‘me’s resounded through the kitchen. Mabel proudly placed a waffle on each plate, followed by a healthy dollop of sprinkles. So much for edibility. Eggs and bacon followed suit. Soon enough, everyone was scarfing down the sugar-poisoned food. Honestly, the sprinkles weren’t as bad as you thought, but you were pretty certain you’d be regretting this meal later.

“Hey, Grunkle Ford? Can Grunkle Stan and y/n come too?” Mabel pleaded with watery puppy-dog eyes. “Movies are more fun with more people!” 

Ford shrugged limply. “I don’t see why not,” he replied, “as long as they can pay for their own tickets.”

Stan rolled his eyes at his brother’s quip. “Love you too, four-eyes.”

You cackled at the back-and-forth of the older Pines twins, almost choking on your final remnants of sprinkles and maple syrup. The rest of the crew seemed to be cleaning their plates as well.

You offered to do dish duty, as the kids had so painstakingly slaved over the stove to make breakfast. It didn’t take long, thankfully. Stan and Ford both came to your aid; Stan busied himself with drying plates, with Ford hastily putting them into the cupboards. 

“We’re leaving in an hour,” Ford announced as he closed the final cupboard. 

Stan waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll be ready.”

And with that, the Pines family retreated to their separate rooms to ready themselves for the day.


	2. Invisible, man?  Not anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I was feeling extra creative before the work week started so here's a second chapter! I really appreciate all the comments/kudos/etc! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next part! :)

You heard a ten minute warning being shouted up the stairs. “We’ll meet you outside,” Ford called. You decided to hurry a bit. 

You opted to dress up today. Y’know… just a little bit. You never felt as if you had a reason to be fancy, but it’d be fun to do something different for once. Your outfit wasn’t over the top—casual but classy. You chose a sky blue pinstripe top with open shoulders, a pair of white jeans (which in hindsight you would probably regret wearing), and some beige sandals. You had even taken a little time to put on some basic makeup that matched your shirt. Your wavy locks hung loose, barely grazing your shoulders.

“Hey.” Stan’s voice came from the other side of your bedroom door. “Hope you don’t plan on stayin’ in there all day, y/n.” You could hear the teasing infliction in his words. 

“Not at all,” you laughed. “I’ll just be one sec.”

Opening the door, you saw him standing against the wall outside your bedroom. He looked rather nice too, but maybe you were biased. After all, you had a thing for tall, burly men in leather jackets. 

Stan gave your figure a glance over and grinned. “Well, don’t you look lovely. Is there a special occasion I’m not aware of?”

“Nothing too exciting,” you mused. “Just a movie date with my favourite guy and his family.”

Stan lit up at that. You could almost imagine him stricken by those cartoon heart eyes as he yanked you to his side and planted a kiss on your cheek.

“We better get going before Poindexter down there gets tired of waiting.”

Outside, the kids and Ford were all climbing into the Stanmobile. Mabel begged to sit up front, so you surrendered your usual place in the passenger seat and hopped into the back with Ford and Dipper. The vehicle was roomy enough that space wasn’t an issue.

A short, uneventful drive into town passed by, leading to everyone spilling out of the car. Dipper and Mabel ran ahead of the others, Ford following closely, while you and Stan hung behind. It had been a while since you and Stan last saw a movie together. The film, if you could remember correctly, was a magnificent drama that had Stan bawling like a baby. That was before the kids came to Gravity Falls for the summer. 

You didn’t realize you were so deep in thought until you felt a calloused hand graze your back.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, toots?” Stan quipped with a smirk.

You batted your lashes at him and smiled coyly. “Oh, nothing… Just happy things.”

Stan replied with a thoughtful hum and a squeeze of your hip.

It didn’t take long for the lot of you to purchase tickets and overpriced snacks. The family finally situated themselves in the empty, small-town theatre. Mabel picked out a seat near the middle of the theatre, dyed pink with dollar store pain. A crude “reserved” sign hung crookedly on the armchair. Everyone else took a seat on either side of the strange chair. Guess this sort of thing is normal? 

The pre-show consisted of annoying ads and trailers for sequels. You were currently competing against Stan, hoping to break his all time record of throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in your mouth. The battle wasn’t going in your favour. 

“What is this movie about, anyways?” you asked, munching on a stray piece of popcorn that had landed in your lap.

Mabel lit up, scrunching her face between her fists. “It’s about this guy who’s invisible and kills people!”

Huh. You never thought she would enjoy a horror thriller. Her appearance was deceiving.

The movie finally began. The popcorn throwing competition ended, although Stan decided it would be fun to steal kernels from your bag while you were looking away. 

Halfway through the film, you finally realized why the Pines didn't usually go to the theatre together. Dipper and Ford were complaining how inaccurate the Invisible Dude himself was—Ford recalled the time he met a real invisible man. The discussion turned complicated science-y and Ford lost you a few minutes into his ramble. Stan groaned and stood up midway through a complaint about the movie’s physics. 

“Come on, I can’t watch this stupid movie with Ford talking science the whole damn time.”

You grabbed the popcorn and leaned over to let the kids know you were just moving to the back of the theatre. Neither you nor Stan knew what was about to transpire between the Pines you’d left behind. 

“Awww!” Mabel smooshed her face into a massive grin. “They’re so cute together!”

Dipper turned to look at this sister, a confused frown crossing his face. “What are you talking about?”

Mabel just giggled and pointed to you and Stan, who had taken a seat near the back of the theatre. You two were mostly ignoring the movie in favour of quiet conversation. 

“Mabel, you know y/n is like… three times younger than Grunkle Stan, right?” Dipper’s face contorted in disgust. “That’s just gross.”

Mabel shrugged. “Love comes in all shapes and sizes, Dipper.”

Dipper, now clearly shaken by Mabel’s comment, turned to Ford who had been listening in on their conversation. Ford simply cocked his brow, not bothering to interject.

Dipper flushed. He turned back again to you and Stan, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He had his suspicions about this supposed relationship when he and his sister arrived to spend the summer with their Grunkles—you just so happened to be living with them. At first, he had brushed it off as you just being an employee that Stan kept around and liked, but not in that way. Eww. 

Curiosity was driving him mad. He had to see for himself. There was no way you guys were really a thing, right? You were just good friends, right?

Dipper took one last glance behind him before whispering to Mabel that he was out of popcorn and was going to get some more. He didn’t like lying to his sister, but he needed a clean escape. Ford and Mabel paid him no mind as he left, humming and nodding along absently. 

Dipper gulped and crouched down, carefully slinking up the aisles like a predator. He managed to make it up a couple rows, close enough so that he could hear you both talking. Hiding behind the cover of a chair, he froze and perked his ears.

“Good lord, this movie is so bad,” Stan huffed. “I have junk in the Mystery Shack that looks more real than this!”

You stifled a laugh. “At least they’re trying.”

“Have you been watching the movie?” He was being completely serious, so you tried to not make fun of him too much for it. “Ugh, this is so boring.” Stan let out a yawn. “I’d rather watch paint dry.” He stretched his arm up in the air as he yawned. You felt it wrap around your shoulder and draw you closer. 

The sly dog had enough gall to pull the yawn and reach on you.

You snickered and buried your hands in your face from embarrassment. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just did that.” 

Stan just gave you that totally innocent smile as he whispered, “You can’t tell me it didn’t work, honey.”

You raised your hands in defeat at that. You were no match for Stan’s...charm. You rested your head on his chest, he pulled you tighter, and you turned the last of your attention to the forgotten movie.

From his vantage point behind a chair, Dipper was utterly flabbergasted. He stumbled over excuses, hoping to explain away the exchange he just witnessed, but the evidence was plain as day. He carefully returned to his seat, resembling a deer caught in headlights. 

Dipper grabbed his sister’s shoulder tightly, whirling her gaze away from the movie. “You’re not gonna believe what just happened, Mabel!” 

Mabel just laughed at her twin. “See? I told you they were a thing, Dipper!” 

Ford finally spoke up. “They aren’t exactly subtle, Dipper. Just looking at them gives me cavities.” He shuddered, flinching at the mental image. “I’ve opted to leave them alone... for the sake of my dental health.”

Dipper glances again back to Stan and you, trying to come to terms with this new development. He looked to Ford tentatively. “...How long has this been going on?” 

Ford shrugged, adjusting the glasses on his face, his eyes not leaving the screen as he replied. “About a year or so, I guess. I never really bothered asking about it—Stan’s love life is none of my concern.”

Seeing as he wasn’t going to get much more detail than that, he tried to drown out his racing thoughts with the remnants of the movie, but even The Invisible Dude couldn’t distract him from the pure horror setting in.

It felt like it dragged on forever—the plot was all over the place and the bad effects made it look jumpy and poorly made—but the movie eventually came to an uninteresting end. The ride home together was uneventful. They just needed to make a quick stop at the hardware store so Ford could get the supplies he needed for Mabel’s grappling hook. 

You noticed that Dipper seemed more uptight than usual, which was definitely saying something. You said nothing, but made a mental note about his odd behaviour. And upon returning to the Mystery Shack, you decided to check up on him. 

“Hey, Dipper,” you called to him before he could run off, “is everything okay?”

He froze in his tracks, panicking. Did you and Stan see him spying in the theatre? He tried to reply, but it came out as an incomprehensible jumble of words. You blinked in confusion and worry as he bolted upstairs, the door to his room slamming distantly.

Stan looked at you and laughed. “Sheesh, what a little freak, am I right?” 

“I don’t know, Stan.” There was a tinge of worry in your eyes. “Should we go check on him? Maybe the movie was too much—he seemed shaken up.”

Stan shrugged it off, peeling his jacket off and hanging it behind the door. “The kid’s always been a bit of a wet sock. I’m sure he’ll be fine in the morning.”

You unclenched your jaw and drooped your shoulder. You were so uptight… Maybe Stan was right. He promptly wrapped his arms around your waist and planted a kiss in the crook of your neck. A wistful sigh escaped your lips. The tension was finally slipping away. 

“Anyways…” Stan smiled against your neck. “I think you and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“Oh?” you questioned playfully. “And what would that be?”

Those big, calloused hands squeezing your hips were a sufficient answer to your question. You let out a laugh and gave in, his hand in yours as he led you up to the bedroom. But in the back of your mind, something nagged. It wasn’t just the movie that disturbed poor Dipper: of that, you were certain. 

Those thoughts were quickly silenced when you entered the room. 

Heh, that was a problem for future you to deal with.


End file.
